After Party
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Set after Masquerade. Damon also Notice how sexy Stefan looks in a suit. Slash Damon/Stefan.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but this story.

XXX

Set after Masquerade. Damon also Notice how sexy Stefan looks in a suit. Slash Damon/Stefan.

XXX

Damon walked into the house where he lived with Stefan. It had been a long night by all standards.

The plan was too get a cup of blood and get some sleep, but the sight of Stefan in the living room still dressed in a suit changed things. Stefan was busy looking into the fire place.

"Look at you," Damon said as he walked into the living room. "You look so sexy in that suit." Stefan turned to see who was talking to him.

"Are you being serious?" Damon walked over to him and slapped him on the butt.

"Hell yeah." Stefan rolled his eyes then move a few steps away from him.

"What if I told you I wasn't in the mood?" Damon grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled hard, then when he was in range, wrapped his arms around the younger vampire.

"What if I told you there was no choice?" He gripped tighter, making sure Stefan knew the answer was no.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Moving his head down a little, Damon placed a kiss on the other man's lips.

"No, you don't," he answered, before their lips met again to start the fun.

Damon slowly pushed Stefan to the couch, still keeping their make out session still going strong. On the couch, Damon climb on top of him and ran his hands all over Stefan's sides. How badly he had missed touching them and the entire body. The kissing was still going on and he wanted more, oh, so much more. His hands wondered from Stefan's sides and slowly made their way to his zipper. A clueless Stefan was too busy enjoying the make out session with Damon, that he didn't notice his man hood was out and getting stroked. Stefan slipped his tongue into Damon's to kick things up. Damon kept the younger Vampire busy as he removed his pants to surprise Stefan. It took only a few seconds with his Vampire Super Speed. He pulled his lips off the hot man.

"Now, do you want to have some fun?" Stefan saw the lust in Damon's face.

"Yes, I do."

Pulling the younger vampire down with him until he was laying down on his back with Stefan on top., he demanded, "Stick it in now." Stefan was confused for a long moment then he realized he was hanging out and Damon was pants-less.

"Are you sure you want to have this way? I mean, I can take my pants off if you want." Damon shook his

head.

"No, I want to try it this way."

"Okay." Stefan slowly entered Damon's hole. He couldn't help but feel the tight warmth that wrap around his dick. Damon was enjoying the feel of it too. His head went back and mouth open in a mixture of pain and pleasure. A minute later, Stefan was fully inside. Both took in a very deep breath before continuing on. Stefan started out slowly thrusting and could tell Damon was already enjoying it. He was moaning in a low tone.

Stefan couldn't help but smile. The dominate Damon willing to be the bottom and submissive one during sex. Damon cut into his thoughts by wrapping his legs around his waist to show he wanted him to go faster. Stefan was more then happy to do so.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Damon yelled as he felt the speed increase. Stefan want more then just to screw the Vampire before him, so as he bent down, keeping the rhythm in check, he began to kiss Damon. The elder Vampire more then welcome the heated and hard make out session, letting Stefan feel the joys of pleasure in his mouth.

"Having fun?" Stefan asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want me to use some of that Vampire strength plowing your ass?"

"Hell yeah!" Stefan was more then happy to do so, from the moment he entered him, he wanted to fuck him to kingdom come. As soon as it started, Damon yelled louder and moved his entire body from the pleasure he was receiving.

"Fuck me hard, Stefan; fuck me like you never have before." Stefan chuckled a little. He grabbed Damon, then flipped him face down over the coffee table. From there he doubled his efforts and slammed harder into him with each thrust. Damon began to stroke himself from the supernatural pleasure he was receiving.

"Damon, I'm going to cum!" Stefan yelled.

"Bust your nut inside of me." A few moments later, he shot his load inside of Damon and the coffee table broke as they both moaned. Damon quickly flipped over, ignoring what just happened, then began to stroke his cock again. Stefan, suddenly feeling hungry for what was in Damon's hand, removed the other Vampire's hand then wrap his mouth around it. He head began to bob up and down on it until Damon released both a yell and his load into Stefan's mouth. Stefan swallowed what was given.

"I think we had a lot of fun." Damon laughed.

"Yes, we did, but I think we might need a new coffee table." They both to laugh for a long time.

"Well, now what?" Stefan asked. Damon stood up.

"Let's get out of this suits and share a bed tonight." Stefan thought it was a good idea. He stood up too and followed Damon to his bedroom.

"Thank god Katharine never found out our little sexual encounters," Damon said, opening the door for the younger Vampire.

"Yeah, and if she did, then God knows what she would have done to us."

"Well, we won't find out for a very long time." Stefan walked into the room towards the bed and felt a firm slap on his ass. He shook his head and knew round two would be starting here as soon as he clothes were off.

And truth be told, he was ready to start again.

THE END

Thanks for reading my story.


End file.
